Les loups-garous de Thiercelieux
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Ce ne devrait être un jeu. Pas qu'un massacre. Angst / Romance / Drame / Horror mais j'avais pas assez de place pour tout mettre. 8D


ENCORE MERCI A RAICHUU D'AVOIR CORRIGE

CA TRAINE DEPUIS UN AN DANS MES DOSSIERS

PROFITEZ

Y'A UN PEU DE SANG

ADIEU

* * *

« Les règles sont simples, avait-il dit en distribuant les cartes. Les loups tuent les villageois et inversement. Il y a des rôles spéciaux, comme voyante… Mais je ne vais pas épiloguer dessus, j'ai déjà tout expliqué tout à l'heure, hein. Par contre, je le redis, le dévoilement, qu'il soit discret ou pas est interdit. Vous serez directement tués si vous veniez à vous dévoiler ou à dévoiler le rôle d'un autre. Je serai le maître du jeu. Maintenant, on ferme les yeux ! »

Karkat grogna, agacé d'avance par ce jeu. Devant ses yeux, une bougie allumée il se retint de l'éteindre. Quitte à participer, autant gagner. Sollux l'avait dit si quelqu'un soufflait sur cette flamme déjà vacillante, il serait disqualifié, considéré comme mort. De plus, comme punition, il ne pourrait rentrer en contact avec le chaman, qui chaque soir, pouvait parlementer pendant une minute avec les condamnés ou dévorés.

Innocent ou loup, d'ailleurs. Mais le jeune homme s'en fichait comme de l'an trente deux. Il n'était pas chaman – le rôle n'était là que sous demande de Gamzee. À mettre en place dans la partie….. trop dur –, et loin d'être mort ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Sollux éteignit les lumières et ferma les rideaux, pour donner un peu plus de fun à cette partie qui s'annonçait déjà mortellement ennuyeuse avant de commencer à annoncer les joueurs l'un après l'autre voleur, salvateur, cupidon…

Amoureux. Il ouvrit les yeux, passablement agacé, quand on lui toucha l'épaule à ce moment-là. Un couple, par-dessus le marché son rôle n'était-il déjà pas assez risqué comme cela ? Il fallait rajouter du risque ?

Il fronça les sourcils. À la fin de cette stupide partie, il tuerait ce cupidon à deux sous de l'heure. Son regard s'attarda sur les divers participants. Avec qui devrait-il vivre cette galère ? Il remarqua rapidement le sourire en coin de Nepeta, malgré ses paupières closes il tiqua. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur John, son voisin de droite – les quelques douze (peut-être même un peu plus) joueurs étaient disposés en cercle dans le petit salon de l'appartement de Gamzee. La pièce avait d'ailleurs dû subir quelques travaux d'agrandissement pour l'occasion, d'où la disparition de la table, par exemple – le jeune homme le regardait, l'air désolé et vaguement gêné. Après s'être fixé pendant quelques secondes, ils refermèrent les yeux. Pour peu de temps, cependant.

Vint le tour des loups – créatures de la nuit que tout bon villageois redoute plus que tout. Au moins, le rôle de petite fille avait quelques avantages – le minimum, après tout, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un des rôles les plus contraignant et des plus difficiles à jouer (c'est sans doute pour cette raison que cette lourde charge lui était revenue, d'ailleurs). Car, en plus d'avoir un nom plus que ridicule (Karkat en aurait presque demandé à changer de carte, bien trop fier de sa masculinité pour qu'on la lui retire de cette façon – il ne s'agissait, en somme, que d'une histoire de fierté), le salvateur était incapable de protéger l'enfant des crocs acérés des loups qui se délectaient sans doute de la chair fraîche que la petite leur offrait – au moins, il était relativement facile – bien qu'encore plus simple pour la voyante – de deviner l'identité desdits loups. Tout aussi facile de deviner l'identité de la si dangereuse fillette.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux, presqu'hésitant il vit quelques bras se lever en direction de telle ou telle personne il fut rassuré, car personne ne pointait un doigt vers lui, ni sur l'autre imbécile avec qui il était en couple – il ne le surveillait pas trop, de toute façon, il devait avoir un rôle à la hauteur de son intellect. Simple villageois, au mieux, idiot du village dans le pire des cas. Il était quasiment sûr de ne pas mourir au petit jour – il espérait juste que la sorcière fasse un travail décent. Karkat allait pour fermer entièrement les yeux, puisque le débat chez les loups semblait s'être terminé, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un sourire. Un sourire étrange, effrayant et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut la peur insensée, irraisonnée même, de mourir.

Même une fois que ses paupières furent closes, il ne voyait que cet étirement de lèvres. À qui appartenait-il ? Il l'ignorait il était loin et si proche à la fois. Trop. Et son cœur battait. S'éclatait jusqu'entre ses côtes. Il ne comprenait pas. Est-ce qu'il avait quelque chose à comprendre ? Il l'ignorait. Il avait juste ce pressentiment, cette impression étrange que quelque chose allait se passer, une chose terrible qui lui retournerait les tripes.

Il secoua la tête. Il fallait chasser ces idioties de sa tête – ce n'était que cela, des idioties. Il n'avait pas dû dormir suffisamment, ces derniers jours.

La partie s'annonçait plus intense que prévu, et c'est bien ce qui l'effrayait. La voix de Sollux résonna alors dans la pièce. Elle calma quelque peu les inquiétudes (infondées, se disait-il) de Karkat.

« La voyante bavarde a espionné un joueur qui est corbeau… »

_Oh, ça, c'est une putain d'information capitale !_ pensa-t-il. Une voyante pas douée, une. _On va aller loin avec ça !_

« Le village se réveille sans… Nepeta, qui était cupidon, dit-il en s'emparant de la carte qui était posée sur le sol, devant la jeune fille allongée sur le sol. Le maître du jeu rajouta :

-Hé, tu peux te redresser, hein. De toute façon, ta bougie est éteinte, tu vas juste te bousiller le dos. »

Aucune réponse. Equius, qui était assis à côté d'elle, secoua légèrement son bras. Sollux haussa les épaules, jusqu'à entendre un cri.

« Jade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-D-Du… Il y a du sang sur le sol !

-N-Non… Mon Dieu. Une serviette. J'ai besoin d'une serviette. »

Equius se mit à transpirer tout en continuant de secouer Nepeta qui ne bougeait pas. Ne bougeait plus. Et une flaque de sang se formait, grandissait autour de son corps dénué de toute vie. Hésitant, tremblant même, le jeune homme la retourna – puisqu'elle s'était vraisemblablement allongée sur le ventre – et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, le fit frissonner. À lui, et aux autres personnes présentes.

Le premier reflexe de Dirk – le frère aîné de Dave, qui s'étaient, lui et son meilleur ami, « incrustés » pour la soirée jeu de cartes, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire – fut de retirer les lunettes de son cadet pour cacher plus efficacement ses yeux avec sa main. Il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Jake, ledit meilleur ami, qui baissait la tête, pour ne pas avoir à assister à ce spectacle. Voyant la réaction de Karkat face à ce spectacle dès plus glauque – il fallait le dire – John fit la même chose, avec, cependant, un temps de retard. Le jeune homme tira contre lui l'autre qui ne faisait que trembler, les larmes roulant sur ses joues étrangement pâles. Il s'était dit qu'après cette partie, il tuerait cupidon. Il avait dit qu'après tout ça, il –

Il mettrait à terme à l'existence de la vaurienne qui l'avait mise en couple.

Le trou béant dans la poitrine de son amie – car c'est ce qu'elle était, une _amie_ – lui revenait comme un flash, une image qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer et qui resterait gravée dans son esprit.

Sollux, quant à lui, reprit d'une voix fébrile :

« Q-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

« On doit s'en aller, poursuivit-il. On peut pas rester là. Eteignez ses fichues bougies et –

-Attends ! »

Une douzaine de paires d'yeux – un peu plus, un peu moins peut-être, mais cela n'avait plus grande importance – se posèrent sur John, qui continuait de bercer Karkat qui sanglotait. Il semblait, comme le reste de ses compagnes, bien pâle et la peur se lisait au fond de ses iris bleutés il continua cependant, essayant de garder un minimum d'assurance dans sa voix :

« Sa bougie a été soufflée, non ? C'est peut-être ça… Et si on mourrait tous, d'avoir éteint nos bougies ?...

-C'est idiot ! s'écria Eridan, resté silencieux jusque-là. La magie, ça n'existe pas !

-Et tu expliques ça comment, monsieur je-sais-tout ?! C'est toi qui t'es levé pendant la « nuit » pour lui arracher le cœur ? »

Kanaya, qui était aux côtés de Rose, fut prise d'une violente nausée. Jade, non-loin de là, restait figée sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour rester presque de marbre devant cette situation Gamzee qui ne disait rien, semblait presque ennuyé que le jeu s'arrête alors qu'il venait à peine de débuter. Son rôle lui plaisait particulièrement, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de tester les pouvoirs qu'il lui conférait.

La parole fut reprise par Rose, qui tentait de rester calme face à la situation.

« D'une certaine façon… Je rejoins l'avis de John. Ça n'a aucun sens. Sollux l'aurait bien vu, si quelqu'un s'était levé… Ou était arrivé de je ne sais où… Il serait dangereux pour nous tous d'arrêter le jeu, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Mais si ça se passe comme avec elle, on va tous mourir ! »

Karkat, qui s'était violemment délivré de l'étreinte de John – il lui lança d'ailleurs un regard des plus noirs si ses yeux avaient été des fusils, le jeune homme serait mort sur le coup – continua ainsi :

« On va mourir les uns après les autres ! Alors que faire ?

-Finir la partie au plus vite, tout en protégeant un maximum de personne. Sollux… Il y a un ange, n'est-ce pas ?

-O-Ouais… souffla-t-il, la tête tournée pour ne pas finir comme Equius, à fixer le cadavre, les yeux vides.

-Il suffit de tuer l'ange. Il gagnera simplement, la partie se terminera.

-Tu nous demandes de tuer délibérément quelqu'un ? T'as perdu la tête ?!

-Non, je parle sérieusement. Qui est ange ? Sa vie vaudra celles d'une douzaine – je n'ai pas compté, pardonnez-moi – d'autres personnes.

-Attends ! Le dévoilement mène à la mort, c'est une des règles… On doit deviner, sans aucun indice, Rose. Et espérer tomber juste ! »

C'était au tour d'Aradia de faire part de son point de vue. Elle expira longuement, prise de malaise. L'odeur de sang, se répandant petit à petit dans l'air, n'y était pas pour rien.

Terezi, elle aussi restée silencieuse jusque-là – ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes – posa une main sur l'épaule de Jade qui tremblait. Elle ne rajouta rien et n'éleva pas la voix, comme si cette dernière s'était éteinte.

Equius, dans un dernier mouvement, s'empara du bonnet de Nepeta, celui qu'elle portait tout le temps – il le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, il y a de ça deux ou trois ans. Il le serra entre ses doigts pour finalement le poser sur sa tête. Il ne pleurait pas. Ne pouvait pas.

« Je suppose qu'il est… L'heure de jouer ? »

~o~O~o~

« Nous ne devons pas avoir d'échanges inutiles. Chacun apportera ses preuves sans jamais se dévoiler ou dévoiler quelqu'un d'autre. Nos recherches se concentrent sur l'ange, sachant qu'il cherchera sans doute à ne pas se faire remarquer pour ne pas mourir. Si quelqu'un trouve un loup et que nous n'avons pas de nouvelle de l'ange, qu'il prévienne. Ce sera toujours ça de pris. »

Certains hochèrent la tête. La voix de Rose résonnait dans la pièce résonnait dans le crâne de Karkat qui aurait voulu s'enfuir d'ici, vite. Les propositions et accusations allaient bon train mais sa voix, comme effacée, ne se mêlait pas aux autres. John tentait de calmer les joueurs violents ou agacés, sans doute à cause de la peur, de la panique peut-être.

La lumière avait été rallumée, mais les rideaux restaient désespérément clos.

Le regard de Kanaya se posa alors sur Tavros. Le jeune homme était assis dans son fauteuil – la cause ? Un fâcheux accident qui impliquait Vriska qui n'avait de toute façon pas été invitée, mais le jeune homme refusait de parler des raisons de sa paralysie –, il était donc surélevé par rapport au reste des joueurs. Il tripotait nerveusement ses doigts en tremblant très légèrement. Nerveux.

« Tavros ? Un problème ? » finit par lâcher la jeune fille, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Il sursauta, poussa même un petit gémissement plaintif en se tournant vers Kanaya. Elle le regarda intensément alors qu'il gigotait en rougissant très légèrement.

En voyant sa réaction, la jeune fille leva son doigt en direction de Tavros qui ravala sa salive. Rose, qui n'avait pas fait attention, s'arrêta de parler pour observer le geste de sa camarade. Quand ses yeux, d'une jolie couleur, se posèrent sur l'autre, elle comprit. Un sourire quelque peu triste se dessina sur son visage et elle imita Kanaya. Très vite, une grande partie des participants suivirent les deux jeunes filles seuls Karkat et Gamzee restaient à l'écart, la tête baissée pour l'un, une grimace pour l'autre.

Tous les doigts levés sur lui ne firent qu'accentuer la nervosité de Tavros qui tremblait, tremblait. Ce fut la petite fille – bien que tout le monde l'ignora, qui prit la parole, la voix brisée :

« Pourquoi ces votes ?

-Karkat… souffla John à côté, en se mordant la lèvre. Tu vois comme il est nerveux… C'est sans doute l'ange.

-Mais je m'en fous ! Putain ! Quelqu'un vient de crever, comment est-ce que vous voulez ne pas être nerveux ?! »

Rose se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme venait d'hurler – qui ne le regardait pas, à présent ?

« Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais y'a un putain de cadavre, bordel ! Un cadavre ! Et toi, Equius, alors qu'elle vient de crever, comment est-ce que tu peux encore voter quelqu'un ? Comment est-ce que tu peux encore accuser quelqu'un ?!

-Parce qu'elle n'avait pas à mourir. »

Karkat se redressa et haussa les sourcils, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait comme bêtises ? Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mourir !

« Et parce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mourir… Je vais tuer ceux qui ont eu l'idée de faire ça. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança là le fit frissonner. Il ne dit plus rien, les yeux de nouveau fixés sur le sol. Il est beau le sol, tiens… Il est beau le sol, un peu plus loin taché de sang. Ça s'efface facilement, le sang ? Ça s'efface comment, le sang ? Ça va prendre combien de temps ? Une éternité ou l'espace d'un battement de cœur ? Une seconde ou une heure ? Il y avait cette étrange douleur qui persistait, sans qu'il ne sache d'où est-ce qu'elle venait cette étrange douleur qui lui faisait presque peur. Qui l'effrayait, en vérité.

Gamzee hocha la tête, pensif. Il jeta un œil discret à son ami et détourna la tête en direction de Sollux qui restait dans un coin, quelque peu hésitant. Il lui sourit étrangement, un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos du maître du jeu qui ravala sa salive.

Il observa quelques instants les doigts levés en direction de Tavros. Finalement, il annonça, et Karkat remarqua bien qu'elle tremblait, sa voix

« Fermez les yeux, la journée est finie. »

Il s'approcha lentement avant de souffler la bougie du jeune homme. Il prit sa carte et la retourna.

« Les villageois ont décidé d'éliminer Tavros qui était loup-garou. »

Rien ne se passa immédiatement. Sollux fixa quelques instants son ami et se recula. Il cligna des yeux un instant.

Un seul instant. Quand ses pupilles se reposèrent sur l'autre, une corde serrait son cou. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et son visage était déformé par la peur.

« Sollux ? chuchota Rose, un peu plus loin. Quelques larmes perlaient le long de ses joues, mais elle gardait son assurance

-Tout va bien ?

-Hum, oui. »

Reprenant contenance, il commença à dicter les rôles il aurait voulu fermer les yeux, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Vint le tour des loups. Son regard – toujours ce regard, beau dit-on, bien anormal, ayant un iris rouge et l'autre bleu – se posa sur Karkat qui restait discret. Il s'attarda finalement sur John qui pointait du doigt Equius, ignorant superbement la personne avec qui il était pourtant en couple. La petite fille – car s'était bien là son rôle, et Sollux l'avait bien fait exprès il n'avait juste pas imaginé que le jeu prendrait cette tournure – savait-elle que son amoureux n'était qu'un traitre, un loup. Il devait avouer une chose, cependant la journée, il avait l'air d'un pauvre naïf, mais n'hésitait pas à tuer ses camarades, sans doute pour s'innocenter.

Le maître du jeu frissonna. Le débat des loups venait de se finir.

Voyante.

« La voyante bavarde a espionné quelqu'un qui est chaman…. »

Quand on parle du loup c'était au tour dudit chaman. Mais son rôle n'était plus d'une grande utilité… N'est-ce pas ? Comment des morts pouvaient-ils parler ? C'est idiot…

Sorcière.

Il s'approcha de Jade et lui tapota l'épaule, lui pointant du doigt Equius, étrangement calme. Une de ses mains serrait celle de Nepeta et la jeune fille ravala sa salive en faisant non de la tête. Il alla donc éteindre la bougie de la victime des loups. Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de le prévenir de sa mort imminente ?

Son regard se tourna vers le loup-garou blanc. Allait-il tuer un de ses compatriotes, ce soir ?

Mais le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Les villageois se réveillent sans Equius qui était simple villageois, dit-il, une petite minute plus tard, en montrant la carte retournée. Le corbeau lance sa malédiction contre Gamzee qui se retrouve avec deux votes contre lui. »

Personne ne fit attention au regard inquiet que le maître du jeu lança au jeune homme qui souriait souriait comme un dément.

« -Pour l'ange, c'est visiblement raté, murmura Rose qui avait essuyé ses larmes Kanaya s'était rapprochée d'elle pendant la nuit et leurs épaules se touchaient, se frôlaient comme si leurs peaux se cherchaient sans se trouver.

-En effet, marmonna Eridan en détournant les yeux.

-Je suppose qu'il faut à présent trouver tous les loups, et au plus vite, siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents.

-Le corbeau a dû maudire en fonction des votes, non ?

-Oui. Mais je pense que si Gamzee n'a pas voté contre lui, c'est simplement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Tu comprends, Kanaya ? Par contre, Karkat, je crois que tu devrais t'expliquer. »

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, les yeux perdus il était comme vide. Quelques points d'interrogation semblaient tourner autour de sa tête douloureuse étrangement douloureuse, comme le cœur qui battait, battait si fort, à s'éclater contre ses os, à s'éclater contre sa peau. Il ne dit rien, et se fut John qui prit la parole

« Je pense qu'il est aussi bouleversé par tout ce qui se passe. Et je le vois mal tuer Nepeta au premier tour… Sans parler d'Equius. »

Ses derniers mots n'étaient qu'un murmure et Sollux se surprit à se demander s'il était sincère ou bon acteur.

Jade, qui n'osait pas vraiment parler, finit par chuchoter :

« Je suis d'accord. Mais les deux autres… Qui se sont incrustés dans la partie ? Ils se font bien … Hum… »

Jake tiqua.

« Tu es en train de nous accuser ?

-Je pense que oui. »

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Terezi d'argumenter.

« Tavros – bon sang, ça me fait mal rien que d'en parler – était… Horriblement nerveux. Loup-garou, de plus je peux comprendre les réticences de Karkat ou de Gamzee. Mais vous, surtout toi blondinet, avez hésité à le voter. Pourquoi ? »

Dirk haussa les épaules et observa la jeune fille à travers ses lunettes pendant quelques instants.

« Parce que la nervosité n'est pas forcément un argument recevable. »

Terezi fronça les sourcils.

« Soit. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir suivi ?

-Pour ne pas être accusé à tort.

-Simplement pour t'innocenter, donc. Mon choix est fait. »

Elle pointa son doigt quelque peu au hasard – doigt vite redirigé par Jade qui était toute proche, sa voisine étant aveugle. Cette dernière la remercia rapidement.

« À vous de décider si j'ai tort. Il ne se défend même pas ! Quelque chose à se reprocher ?

-Je ne vois pas de putain de raison de me défendre. Vas-y, tue-moi ça ne me pose aucun problème, le village perdra simplement un innocent.

-Hé, Dirk… Fais pas l'con… »

Jake venait de murmurer en regardant son meilleur ami, inquiet.

« Je suis une chat de mer et je veux épouser ma copine l'huître gonflable en caoutchouc. Parce que c'est comme un putain de miracle qu'un chat respire sous l'eau, une putain d'histoire d'amour trop belle, t'es pas d'accord, bro ? »

Les yeux de Gamzee se baladaient de Karkat à Sollux et de Sollux à Karkat. Une douzaine de regards se tournèrent vers lui et il ricana, visiblement fier de sa pitrerie.

« Bon, je crois que je vais essayer de suivre Terezi. Je ne pense pas que Gamzee soit loup… poursuivit Rose, hésitante. Je ne veux pas risquer de tuer un innocent. »

Un second doigt pointé dans sa direction. Puis un troisième, celui de Kanaya c'est à son tour de voter.

« Voter contre le maudit ! Comme c'est facile ! renchérit l'aveugle, après qu'on lui ait dit ce qui se passait. C'est pitoyable, même venant d'un loup !

-C'est pitoyable, venant d'une louve, de tenter de m'accuser.

-Touché, se contenta de rajouter John, un peu à l'ouest. »

Un quatrième vote contre Gamzee. Cette fois, c'était Dave, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Il était entre son frère et John. Ledit John qui vota à son tour contre Dirk en regardant Rose, inquiète était-elle sûre de son coup ?

Non pas qu'il s'en préoccupe grandement. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Tant que ni lui, ni Karkat n'était visé, le reste n'avait aucune importance. Jake, visiblement inquiet, finit par suivre son meilleur ami.

Quatre contre cinq. Sollux déglutit difficilement, prêt à annoncer que la journée se terminait, puisque plus personne ne bougeait, quand la petite fille se mit à fixer Dirk. Karkat pointa son doigt sur lui et le jeune homme sourit de façon à la fois mélancolique mais compréhensive.

« Hasard, murmura-t-il. Et le maître du jeu s'empara d'une carte.

-B-Bien. Pour choisir qui va mourir, je vais jeter la carte. C'est celle de Nepeta – ces mots étaient hésitants – si c'est côté cupidon, Dirk mourra. Dans le cas contraire… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et jeta la carte.

Pendant la nuit, John fixa quelques instants le cadavre d'un blond. Dave, à ses côtés, pleurait en silence. Le village venait d'éliminer Dirk qui était salvateur.

Son regard se tourna vers Jade qu'il pointa du doigt. Terezi, une de ses compatriotes, « louchait » – autant que le pouvait une aveugle – dangereusement sur Karkat avant de le suivre – malgré sa cécité, la jeune fille était capable de situer les gens, les objets avec une incroyable précision. Elle était à la fois inquiète pour lui – c'était quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux – mais elle ne supporterait sans doute pas de le tuer dans les derniers. Il faudrait l'arrêter pendant la journée. Pour s'innocenter, entre autre. Pour éviter à Karkat une mort qu'il ne méritait pas.

John ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait continuer à vivre, mais ce jeu changeait la donne.

Et ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est que cette peur n'expliquait pas entièrement l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Karkat. Il risquait d'y passer, et ce seul élément suffisait à faire battre son cœur d'une façon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Qui lui paraissait presqu'étrange.

Voyante.

Ladite Rose rouvrit les yeux, hésitante. Qui allait-elle sonder ? Elle regarda ses amis les uns après les autres. Finalement, elle pointa John du doigt. Sollux ne lui avait sans doute pas donné un rôle très stratégique, mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

« La voyante bavarde a espionné un joueur qui est loup-garou blanc. »

Impossible.

Sorcière.

Jade déglutit en voyant Sollux s'approcher d'elle. Il la pointa du doigt et la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Elle hocha vivement la tête, signalant qu'elle se sauvait. Mais, avant de refermer les yeux, elle indiqua au maître du jeu qu'elle tuait Rose.

Elle avait incité des gens à tuer un innocent.

Jade pleurait en silence.

« Le corbeau va pouvoir maudire quelqu'un… »

La nuit passa lentement.

« Le village se réveille sans Rose qui était voyante. Oh, et le corbeau a maudit Terezi qui se retrouve avec deux votes contre elle. »

Le cœur de Kanaya manqua un battement. La jeune fille se pencha sur le corps elle observa son amie et fronça les sourcils. Contrairement à Equius et Nepeta, son cœur n'avait pas été arraché. Les loups ne l'avaient pas tuée.

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du cadavre avant de se redresser. Certains, comme Eridan, la regardaient avec les yeux ronds. Elle observa les participants les uns après les autres. Jade tremblait, pleurait sanglotait plus bruyamment et Terezi la consolait, sans faire attention aux deux votes qui la pesaient.

« Terezi, lâcha finalement Kanaya, le cœur lourd. Tu es louve. »

La jeune fille redressa la tête.

« Parce que je me suis trompée, peut-être ?

-Pour de nombreuses raisons. Je vote donc contre toi. Les arguments ne valent plus rien. »

Kanaya jeta un rapide coup d'œil au cadavre de la voyante.

« Mais si tu y tiens, je vais te donner l'argument qui suit. Terezi, tu seras d'accord pour dire que Rose était voyante. Bavarde. Elle a dû te sonder. Tu es le loup-garou blanc à mes yeux. »

L'argumentation sembla suffire aux yeux de Jake qui n'hésita pas un instant à lever son doigt en direction de Terezi. Quatre votes. L'aveugle sourit légèrement, tandis que la main de Jade se crispait sur la sienne qu'elle serrait fort, si fort.

Karkat n'osait rien dire. Terezi.

Terezi ne pouvait pas être louve.

Terezi ne pouvait pas.

Avoir tué ces gens. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Il voyait Dave, hésitant.

Dave l'aimait.

Mais les mots de Kanaya étaient douloureux car bien trop vrais. De plus, elle n'avait eu aucun remord à tuer son frère. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues, en silence.

Gamzee vota, lui aussi. Son regard se posa sur Sollux qu'il regarda un long moment. Puis un sourire un peu fou se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire bien unique, qu'il faisait si bien. Il dit, et malgré la situation, John éclata de rire :

« Je suis un homosexuel qui va violer ton visage. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant. Quel était le rôle de Gamzee ?

Non.

Impossible.

« Gamzee, tu –

-Chut. J'ai vraiment envie de te violer le visage, tu sais ? Brother, ton putain de visage ! »

Une faible tentative d'humour. Sûrement.

John continuait de rire, rire à n'en plus pouvoir, sans doute proche de la crise de nerfs. Il n'en pouvait plus. Comme tous les participants. Kanaya avait le cœur en miettes. Karkat n'avait qu'une envie : partir, partir vite, arrêter tout cela avant qu'ils ne finissent tous mort.

Le brun se tenait les côtes, les larmes aux yeux. Finalement, son voisin lui donna une grande claque, ce qui stoppa son fou-rire.

« Comment tu peux rire ? Comment tu peux rire, connard ?! C'était pas ton amie, là, rien vient de crever ?! Putain, mais ouvre les yeux au lieu de rire comme un … un crétin !

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui.

-Eridan, on t'a pas demandé ton avis ! Ferme-la ! Fermez-la tous ! »

Son regard se posa sur Terezi qui souriait.

Un beau sourire. Un peu triste. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, mais il n'entendit rien.

Eridan et Gamzee votèrent.

Plus personne ne fit un geste et on signala la fin de la journée.

« Le village a décidé d'éliminer Terezi qui était loup-garou. »

Kanaya se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir failli à sa tâche.

Le tour des loups vint vite. John serrait la main de Karkat dans la sienne. Le jeune homme se contentait d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau du loup-garou blanc qui ne disait rien.

« Tu vas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas un secret. Je peux le dire. Tu vas me tuer. Je garderai ton secret dans ma tombe, je te rassure. Et bien au-delà. »

Les joueurs, autour, frissonnèrent. John resta de marbre tandis que Sollux, toujours aussi hésitant, déclarait le tour des loups terminés.

Le corbeau, désormais.

Le maître du jeu s'approcha de la jeune fille qui avait une main posée sur le cadavre de Rose. Elle pointa du doigt Jade et ses yeux se fermèrent.

La nuit se terminait.

« Le village se réveille sans… Jake qui était chasseur et Aradia qui était loup-garou ! Il a trente secondes pour tirer sur un joueur de son choix, sachant que le corbeau a maudit Jade. »

Le jeune homme se retrouvait, un fusil en main. Un trou béant dans la poitrine, du sang partout il tenait pourtant, il ne souffrait pas et le voir bouger ainsi donna la nausée à ladite Jade qu'il finit par viser avec l'arme.

Dix secondes.

Neuf.

Huit.

Pourquoi sa vie se terminait déjà ? Son doigt tremblait sur la gâchette.

Sept.

Six.

Cinq.

Quatre.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un simple jeu. Pourquoi est-ce que les jeux se transforment ainsi ?

Trois. Deux. Un.

Pan.

« L-Le chasseur a décidé d'éliminer Jade. Qui était sorcière. »

La balle avait volé à travers la pièce pour transpercer la jeune femme. Une flaque de sang écarlate autour de son corps qui s'écroulait en arrière. Karkat, prit d'une violente nausée, s'éloigna dans un coin de la pièce où il recracha le contenu inexistant de son estomac.

Il lui fallut du temps, et l'aide de John, pour venir se rasseoir. Il se roula en boule, serrant fort ses jambes contre son torse. Il n'osa même pas regarder le cadavre de Jade, ou qui que ce soit, tandis que Sollux, tremblant, annonçait la journée.

Le jeune homme ne vit pas les votes passer, ni la journée, traumatisé. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas mort, hein ? Pourquoi les loups ne l'avaient-ils donc pas encore dévoré, tué ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit encore debout, en vie ?

Alors qu'il se laissait aller à des idées noires, une main serra la sienne. John. John qui tremblait. John qui ne disait rien, les larmes aux yeux. John qui pointait du doigt Kanaya. Il n'eut rien le temps de dire que la journée se terminait.

« Le village a décidé d'éliminer Kanaya qui était corbeau. »

Merde. Putain de merde.

Karkat retint un « maman ? ». Karkat se retint de lui sauter dessus. Karkat retint un sanglot.

La nuit, passe. La voix tremblante du maître du jeu. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Ces yeux. Ses yeux. Bleus. Océans. Profonds. Intenses.

Karkat retint un hurlement.

~o~

« Il n'y a pas de mort ce matin. »

Une phrase. Ils n'espéraient plus l'entendre. Karkat regarda autour de lui, d'un œil vide. Eridan, Dave, Gamzee qui souriait comme s'il ne se rendait compte de rien, John et lui. Sollux, bien sûr, qui ne risquait rien. Et Karkat se mit à le haïr. Peu de temps, il s'en voulut juste après, mais il le détesta, un moment. De continuer comme si de rien n'était, la voix tremblante, le cœur battant.

Il ne fit rien. Il ne dit rien. Encore une fois. Juste une main qui serrait la sienne. Celle du dernier loup.

Terezi était morte. Etait-ce de la faute de John ? Et les autres, John ?

John était un enfoiré. John les avait tués.

Pour le protéger ou ne pas mourir ?

« Les villageois ont tué Dave qui était ange. »

Une pique. Une douleur, encore. Et dans sa tête comme le fond d'une trahison, et par peur – n'avoir rien dit, Dave les avait tous condamnés à périr. Juste devant son corps restait une plume, couleur orangée, abandonnée. Celle d'un ange déchu, sans doute.

Et les secondes passaient. Karkat restait muet ou sourd à ce qui se passait. Il espérait mourir. En finir. Mais songeait à ce couple qu'il trainait, comme un cadeau ou une malédiction, une presqu'assurance de s'en sortir. Mais songeait à Gamzee, et son sourire de bien heureux, et son sourire qui ne comprenait pas la situation, et ricanait dans la nuit, lâchait parfois des phrases qu'il n'entendait qu'à demi-mot, ne comprenait même pas. Mais songeait à tous les autres, cadavres putrides, et à l'étirement de lèvres de Nepeta ensanglantée, et son bonnet sur la tête d'Equius, et la voix d'Aradia au dernier soir de sa vie, tandis qu'il imaginait les yeux catastrophés de Sollux qui assistait à tout sans pouvoir rien faire, de peur que le jeu ne les rattrape s'ils s'enfuyaient, et quiconque aurait éteint la bougie aurait été condamné à mourir. Et les secondes passaient. Karkat restait muet ou sourd à ce qui se passait, le cœur trop lourd.

« Les loups ont éliminés Eridan qui était ancien. »

Les yeux ouverts de la petite fille se posèrent sur son compagnon, se posèrent sur son meilleur ami inconscient, se posèrent sur un maitre du jeu tremblant, un reste de larmes sur son visage et John, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ne bougea pas. Et de sa voix tremblante, s'excusa, longuement, longtemps. Et ses doigts se posèrent sur sa bougie. La flamme vacilla. S'éteignit contre son doigt qui devait brûler.

Tout resta en suspend en moment. Et du sang coulait de ses yeux, son nez et ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Et s'écroula.

« ….. John a éteint sa bougie. Le couple a été détruit. Puisqu'il était loup-garou blanc, les villageois ont gagnés. »

Karkat, les muscles engourdis, se redressa. Donna un coup de pied sur la structure de cire qui tomba au sol. La flamme devint feu devint incendie, tandis que les corps abandonnés au sol ne bougeaient pas, ne revenaient pas. Le sang comme combustible qui consumait les cadavres. Un moment à ne rien faire, et un sourire aux lèvres tristes et Karkat qui hurlait de partir. Qu'il restait là. Dans la chaleur et la tête de John posée sur ses genoux.

Et Sollux immobile, la main de Gamzee qui se serre autour de son poignet, le traine à l'extérieur de l'appartement, de l'immeuble, du temps.

Des sanglots au fond d'une ruelle, des promesses de départ.

Et au fond de la tête du chaman, comme la résonnance d'une dizaine de voix.


End file.
